The present invention relates to a remote control system when a mobile object is remotely controlled by manual operation.
In a case where a mobile object is remotely controlled, or in a case where a mobile object is remotely controlled in a range where the object cannot be visually confirmed, or in a case where precise operation is required even in a range where the mobile object can be visually confirmed, it is necessary to have information such as conditions of the mobile object or advancing direction of the mobile object.
The Japanese Patent Application Publication JP-A-H8-280003 discloses the fact that a three-dimensional camera is mounted on the mobile object, and an image obtained by the three-dimensional camera is transmitted to an operator side, and the operator has a head-mounted display on his head and remotely controls the mobile object while watching an image, which is transmitted to the head-mounted display.
According to the Japanese Patent Application Publication JP-A-H8-280003, the three-dimensional camera is fixed on the mobile object, and sighting direction is fixed in forward direction on front side of the mobile object. As a result, the operator can only passively watch an image transmitted from the three-dimensional camera, and field of view is also limited by the field angle of the three-dimensional camera. Accordingly, it is not possible to obtain images of the object in forward upper direction or in forward lower direction or in forward leftward direction or forward rightward direction or in lateral direction. Therefore, sufficient information on operation cannot be obtained at a narrow and confined place or at a place with many obstacles.
Further, in a case where the mobile object is a flying object such as a small type helicopter or the like, its advancing direction can be changed in wider range, i.e. in leftward or rightward direction or in upper or lower direction, and degree of freedom for the change of direction is higher. As a result, types of information needed for remote control operation are not limited to the images with limitation in field angle of the three-dimensional camera, and images in wider range is needed. Also, it is preferable that the operator can obtain the images in such direction as the operator wants to change to suit the will of the operator.
Further, the Japanese Patent Application Publication JP-A-H3-56923 discloses a remote control system, which can change the direction of photographing by detecting a movement of the head of an operator.